


No One Adores Me Yet

by PoorUnfortunateSoul



Series: McGenji Week 2018 [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Blackwatch Era, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Pre-Fall of Overwatch, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 22:18:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15591978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoorUnfortunateSoul/pseuds/PoorUnfortunateSoul
Summary: “Am I pretty?” Genji repeats, “When I was completely human, that was all I had. I was irresponsible, obnoxious and clearly inferior in battle compared to Hanzo. All I had was my looks; the beautiful Shimada. But now I’m just metal and scars. I have nothing. I am nothing, but an embodiment of anger so strong and forceful that I scare myself sometimes.”McCree sits back on his palms, and looks up at the sky. It’s not the first time Genji said something that’s thrown his mind through a wringer, but it usually takes him a while to come up with the right words.





	No One Adores Me Yet

McCree doesn’t remember signing up for being Genji’s personal babysitter, but Reyes seems to think he yelled it through a megaphone or something. Every time he acts out even a little, McCree is called on. He admits that he’s gotten into a good rhythm with it by now, but _Jesus._ Wouldn’t Angela be a better candidate for this?

McCree finds Genji where he always does - on the rooftop of the base. It doesn’t matter where they’re stationed, it’s where he always goes.

“Jesus,” Jesse whistles, looking at all wiring coming out of Genji’s wrist. “That’s some handiwork.”

Genji looks over at Jesse, seemingly unfazed that McCree showed up behind him. He says nothing, and McCree takes that as his cue to sit. He dangles his legs over the edge, and holds out his hand. Reluctantly, Genji hands him the knife.

“Angie is gonna kill me when she sees that I didn’t make here in time before you destroyed all the wiring again, you know,” he says.

Genji pulls his knees to his chest, and looks up at the sky. McCree sighs, and tosses the knife to the side.

“Can you still move it, at least?” McCree asks.

Genji and McCree look down at the ninja’s arm, but it doesn’t move.

“Well, _shit_ ,” Jesse curses, and Genji shrugs. “Why do you keep doing this, hon? Surely there must be a better solution for whatever that’s bothering you than harming yourself like this every other month.”

Genji shrugs.

“It’s hardly harming myself if I can’t feel it,” he says, and McCree sighs.

“Not the point. They spent a ton of money savin’ you, darlin’.”

“I didn’t _ask_ them too,” Genji says, voice sharp.

McCree raises his hands in surrender. He’s no stranger to being on the end of Genji’s blade, but he’d still like to avoid it at all costs.

Genji turns his gaze back to the sky, and McCree pulls a cigarette from his pocket.

“You like men, don’t you McCree?” Genji asks, and McCree chokes on his spit. “I’ll take that as a yes. Am I pretty, McCree?”

“What?” McCree asks.

Surely he’s heard wrong.

“Am I pretty?” Genji repeats, “When I was completely human, that was all I had. I was irresponsible, obnoxious and clearly inferior in battle compared to Hanzo. All I had was my looks; the beautiful Shimada. But now I’m just metal and scars. I have nothing. I am nothing, but an embodiment of anger so strong and forceful that I scare myself sometimes.” 

McCree sits back on his palms, and looks up at the sky. It’s not the first time Genji said something that’s thrown his mind through a wringer, but it usually takes him a while to come up with the right words.

“And your sharp wit,” McCree says, and Genji whips his head around to look at him.

“What?”

“You said you’re nothing but anger,” McCree drawls, “but you’re also a lot of sharp wit. I haven’t known anyone on the base to keep up with me and Reyes like you do. And you can kick some ass; saved mine plenty of times. You’re plenty nice too, once someone spends enough time around you that you stop thinking they’re gonna kill ya’.”

“Again,” Genji cuts in, and McCree chuckles.

“I didn’t say it wasn’t for good reason. But you’re smart, and funny and you, Genji Shimada, are the prettiest damn thing I’ve ever seen, metal, scars and all.”

Genji lets out a sharp breath, and clenches his eyes shut.

“Thank you, McCree.”

McCree tentatively reaches out, and takes Genji’s flesh hand. His fingers curl tightly around McCree’s in an instant.

“Any time, Genji. Any time.” 

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the second prompt, Song/Dance and is inspired by The Maine's 'Am I Pretty?'


End file.
